My Mate
by moshyman
Summary: I always thought Suicune was the most beautiful pokemon...He aproached me...It felt amazing...he was filling me up...


This is a short story between a young girl, Rebeca and Suicune. Any and all favorites or reviews are greatly appreciated

My name is Rebeca and I love Pokemon. I don't have many but I love them all the same. I've always liked the more dog type Pokemon like Houndoom or Mightyana but the most amazing one of all is Suicune. He's just so beautiful, not that I've ever seen him but I've seen drawings and have heard stories. I search for him every once in a while never finding him but always trying.

I was on an expedition to find him yet again this time in a far off forest. I had brought one of my Pokemon but he was in my bag. I was walking along the river until I ran into a problem, there was a huge cliff in front of me. The only thing I could do was cross the river. "Great I have to get all wet" I groaned unhappily. I wasn't to happy but it couldn't be helped. I started across still mad I had to get my pants wet. I was trudging along through the deep but slow moving water when I miss stepped and slipped. I fell into the water and I waited to hit the bottom. It felt like forever until I finally landed on something solid, and I hit hard. The current pushed me to one side and when I looked up I gasped. I had fell into a cave bellow the surface. The water had cushioned my landing when I hit the bottom. I was amazed at how large the cave was and that no one had found it before. "I suppose it has a pretty good hiding place" I mumbled.

I was wet and cold so I got the fire starter out of my bag. I rubbed my side "Ouch that landing hurt." I started the fire then stripped off my cloths "I'm going to have to dry all of these, don't want to catch hypothermia." I wasn't to worried about anyone seeing me since I was in an unexplored forest and in a hidden cave. "Who's gona find me here" I told my self. I had warmed up but my cloths were still wet so I decided to look around the cave. I jumped at a sound behind me. Turning I gasped, standing behind me was none other than "Suicune?" I blushed and covered my breasts and crossed my legs. "Do not fear" he said "how did you...?" I asked. "I can communicate telepathically" he responded. "Why are you hear? I've been searching for you for so long, why now?" I questioned. "I have been observing you for some time, you search for me more so than any one ells, why?" He asked.

"Well...you see...I've always thought you were the most beautiful Pokemon I have ever seen even though I haven't ever seen you" I stammered. "That's why I have been watching you, you are the only human who has been so persistent" Now he was blushing "and I think your quite beautiful as well." I lowered my arms "I'm flattered but what do you mean?" "I...want you as my mate" he said confidently. I couldn't believe it "why me? Why not an actual Pokemon?" I asked. "I have the ability to mate with anyone I want and as I said you are the most beautiful thing I have seen" he answered. I took a few steps toward him, now we were only a few feet apart. I could now clearly see his elegant skin and beautiful main. While I was observing him he was checking me out. I realized I had forgot to keep myself covered, I was standing in front of him completely naked. I could now clearly see his erection sprouting from between his legs and it was huge.

"So, will you be my mate?" he asked. I thought for a moment then made up my mind "yes, I will." He moved so he was next to me "bend over" he exclaimed. "We're going to do it now?" I asked. "What better time? No one will find us down here" he reasherd me. He was right and I guess he didn't know it was odd to have sex right off the bat. I did as told, getting on my hands and knees with my back to him. He moved over me, I could feel his smooth belly on my back and soon I felt his large head against my folds. My eyes went wide, his head was larger than my opening "that can't possibly fit inside me" I questioned. He didn't seem to notice the question as he pressed it into my cunt. I winced, only his head was in me and I already felt full. He pushed more of his rod in, he was so big. "Your so tight" he grunted pressing in even more. He almost had his entire length inside me and it hurt, him stretching me around his shaft. He pushed the last bit in waiting a moment so we could get used to each others size.

He began to pull out then push in. He slowly picked up speed thrusting a bit faster. I groaned, pleasure replacing the slight pain. My groans seemed to arouse him as he thrusted faster. I could feel his shaft sliding threw my tunnel and I loved it. Waves of pleasure were washing over me as he humped me. Suddenly I felt a spatter of pre-cum shoot into my tunnel. "Ooooh, this is amazing" I moaned "please, harder, fuck me harder" I begged. With his pre as lubrication and my moans for more he began thrusting more wildly, slamming us together. I loved the feeling of his balls slapping my ass. I began rocking back against his thrusts multiplying my pleasure. All of a sudden we slammed together hard and I felt something large force its way into my opening. His knot had pushed into me and was quickly expanding. It was growing fast and was stretching me even further, locking us together.

I could feel my climax approaching as waves of pleasure racked my body. "I can't take it any more" I groaned. I cried out as my juices drenched his chock and I clamped down around him. He kept thrusting despite the tight space. I was enjoying an intense orgasm when he thrusted as hard as he could crushing my hips. He craned his head howled then dumped his load into me. It felt like someone had turned a hose on inside me. He was quickly filling my womb with his seed. He continue to pump me full of his sperm for a while. My belly began to bulge with his seed, his knot was preventing any from escaping. I placed a hand on my belly, I could feel it expanding very quickly and I began to get worried. After a while his flow lessened to a dribble. His knot deflated and he pulled out. I could no longer stand so I slumped to the ground, leaning up against him. I could feel his potent spunk sloshing inside me as I fell asleep.


End file.
